1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and corresponding method for controlling the mobile terminal based on a touch input applied to a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. A mobile terminal can also capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Further, the mobile terminal includes a touch screen display unit allowing the user to touch the display unit to input information. However, the related art touch input methods are limited in nature and often inconvenient to the user.